Conventionally, a spark plug is used in an internal combustion engine. The spark plug has, for example, a center electrode extending in an axial direction, an insulator having an axial hole extending in the axial direction with the center electrode disposed in a forward portion of the axial hole, and a metallic shell disposed around the outer circumference of the insulator. A proposed method for manufacturing the insulator employs injection molding, for example.